Good Luck
by Texa52
Summary: Kissing someone can be used to express luck for him, a Jaune X Ruby one-shot. COVER BY MONOCHROMELESBIANS FROM DEVIANTART


**There's something about having two adorable dorks fall in love for each other special. So this is why I've decided to do another Lancaster/ Rose arc one-shot. Now please do be noted that this was posted before the ending to Volume 3, so if it's not Canon, don't be surprised, but hey its Fanfic so technically nothing is canon.**

 **Special shout out to MonochromeLesbians from deviantart, the cover art was from her, and I did loosely base this one-shot off from it. So please check her out. She has some pretty good Lancaster/ Rose Arc fanart there, as well as some amazing RWBY sketches and art.**

* * *

Learning how to fight was like learning a new language, it took practice and patience.

Of course, practice could never prepare you to fight a fifteen year old girl wielding a scythe/ high powered sniper rifle, who could also use her looks to kill.

Jaune gipped his sword nervously, on a scale of one to ten, he was probably at a ten on being utterly destroyed and used to mop the floor.

So just like usual.

How did he get here?

Well he got his hands on some fake transcripts and decided to sneak his way into Beacon, to follow in the footsteps of his ancestor's ancestors…Wait…

Oh right…Pyrrha wanted him to be well prepared for the Vytal festival tournament, so she dragged him off to spar with his BFF.

Well spar wasn't the correct word to use here, the correct phrase would be to 'get rekt'

Across him he saw Ruby steadily gripping her prize weapon, Crescent rose, the high powered sniper rifle cocked and a shell of its deadly projectiles came out. Ruby was smiling sweetly at the sight of Jaune standing there determined to last at least one minute against her.

Of course, his attempts at defending against the one and only Crescent Rose would be futile, nothing could beat it. "Jaune, you ready?" Hollered Ruby.

"Yep." Yelled back Jaune

 _Huh…Looks like he might be determined to fight me and my sweetheart._

Ruby shifted her weapon into its sniper mode and began firing at her opponent, five rounds rapid slammed into the sheathe/ shield of Coreca Mors, She had expected Jaune to at least be forced to move back, but all he did was shift his body a little.

Then came the unexpected

He went on the offensive, Ruby had expected him to switch to a much more defensive role considering his choice of weapons, but hey his funeral.

Charging in towards her, his shield blocked the deadly projectiles that where being sent in by the massive sniper rifle, he kept on charging in at her, with each shot only causing him to flinch.

Her weapon finally gave a small 'click' signaling that she had finally ran dry of ammunition, and she was now at a slight disadvantage, Jaune was getting extremely close to striking distance.

Shifting her weapon into it's scythe mode, she mustered her strength and brought it up, hoping to bring it down right on top of Jaune, hopefully knocking him down, making him see stars.

The tip of it's bladed end reached the floor with a loud 'crash' as it had cracked the stone, however this did not deter Jaune, he managed to dodge to the side and slid under her scythe.

Now he was in striking distance.

Swinging his sword at her, she did a backflip narrowly avoiding the attack.

Taking a moment to recompose herself, this was the furthest Jaune had come to beating anyone in between their two teams.

No way was it going to be her first crush.

 _Oops…first friend at Beacon…not crush._

Back to her current match, Ruby looked at Jaune, he was currently still charging towards her, with Crescent Rose behind him…Not good. But…She had an advantage over him, she had a semblance….

Reaching into her soul like she had before, she activated her semblance like waking up in the morning and she made a mad dash for her weapon, it's blade still stuck to the ground from her attack earlier. Brushing past Jaune still charging towards, making him lose his footing, slightly, she managed to make it back to her precious, grabbing it she turned off the lock for its clip, quickly sliding in a new one.

NOW…this little girl was going to win.

Jaune had managed to regain his stance, and now had switched to a much more defensive form.

 _Sorry honey…JAUNE, JAUNE_

Dashing forward with the help of her semblance and firing her oversized rifle to propel herself forward. She became a blur to the naked eye, faster than a bullet.

What happened next could be described as the average badass ass kicking, a whirlwind of air encased our innocent victim, tossing and turning around, however you could still hear the sound of someone stuck in there being flung like a rag doll.

Then out of that, Jaune finally flew out of it, screaming like a child, before finally crashing into of the stone walls that surrounded the arena.

Looking at his broken-ish state, left Ruby filled with worry, maybe she had been too hard on him.

"Jaune are you alright?"

"I think I'm stuck" he hollered back.

Walking over to his immobilized form, Ruby sighed, yep she went a little too far.

His moans were the only thing that she could hear.

Well, someone had to get him out of the wall.

….

And it was going to be her.

She began walking over to the knight stuck in the wall, however she didn't notice his fallen weapons as she walked closer and closer….

Ruby tripped over the fallen sword and shield, her arms failing and legs stumbling around like a fish out of water.

Falling face first into the knight.

Something warm got on their lips.

Both of them open their eyes and saw each other's faces, their lips were locked.

With Ruby on top of him, in a rather embarrassing manner.

They remained silent, until the color to Ruby's face came back, she hurriedly got off of him and began running, but not before yelling out "GoodLuckInTheTournament"

"Um…Thanks." Replied Jaune, confused

He felt something drip underneath his nose, touching it, he looked at his fingers, red liked roses, blood…his own to be exact.

However tracing his lips back to his lips, he could smell…cookies underneath all of that.

Sweet.

Now how was he going to get out of this wall?

* * *

Well, the time was now, round one was about to begin.

There were two possible outcomes now, his team could lose, be shunned away by their peers never to re-earn their respect, possibly get kicked out of Beacon with the title of worst team ever, and he would probably get work as a farmer and finally die of embarrassment by retelling his grandchildren of his biggest failure.

Of course, they could win their first round, move on to the doubles round, then the singles round, and maybe even win the tournament. The halls of Beacon would tell the tale of how Team JNPR, led by the dashing Jaune Arc won the 40th Vytal festival tournament. His fame would reach the four kingdoms, his face would be everywhere, and he could die a happy and content life with his wife…Ruby?

 _Ruby?_

Where did she come into the picture?

Okay maybe he was daydreaming or having delusions now.

Ever since their 'kiss', Ruby had been strange to say the least, when she was around him and their friends, she was active social and just…Ruby. But whenever she was around him in close proximity with him or even alone, she was just awkward, and nervous, as if he did something taboo, causing her to feel unease.

He could hear the crowd cheering, excited yells for his and the opposing team. Well time, to dance to the music.

Coreca Mors ? Check

Armor ? Check

Clothes so that he didn't appear naked and embarrass himself and shame his family name? Check

Put there was still the nagging feeling that he was missing something.

"Jaune?" A sweet voice like music to his ears attracted his attention.

Think of the devil and she shall appear.

Ruby was standing there, as innocent as ever, hands behind her back and looking a bit nervous to be honest.

Looking at her with curiosity "Ruby what are you doing here?"

"Well…you're about to go out and fight…So I came down here…to say 'good luck'." Answered Ruby nervously, although she was staring down on the ground, like a child that wanted to confess something.

"Okay…" Answered Jaune "Well…Thanks." Turning around he began to head out for his match.

"Wait." Called out Ruby.

Most people would've given a piece of their mind to the little girl at this point, telling her that he or she needed to get a move on, lest they wanted an extremely caffeinated Oobleck screaming down his microphone, calling for he or she to appear for their match.

But not even an army of Grimm was going to stop Jaune from caring for the first friend he met at Beacon.

Looking at her curiously, she then walked up to him.

The two were close enough to see the perfections and imperfections of each other. From Jaune bright blue eye's to Ruby's tiny freckles on her radiant cheeks. Every detail was as bright as day.

"I read somewhere that before someone goes to a fight, a girl is supposed to give him a…kiss…for luck"

"Okay…"Replied Jaune, as oblivious as ever, but had the type of feeling that whatever was going to happen next, he needed to stay sharp.

"So…" Hugging onto the blond idiot, she closed her eyes and kissed him squarely on the lips, Jaune not expecting this, however he didn't struggle, it somehow felt right and he placed his hand around her neck, kissing her back. It wasn't one of those wet and slobbery kisses your aunt gives you when you see her during the holidays, it was the type where you could feel her breathing next to you, and your lips synced up harmoniously, her warm touch embracing you.

They ended their moment of passion, with both of them smiling.

"Um…Thanks."

"You're welcome" Replied Ruby happily

Jaune then took his leave, he looked lost for words, but deep down, at peace, and confident to win.

As Ruby sat back down her older sister let out a smile.

 _Young love_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _No, No, No_

 _Why did I kiss Jaune?_

 _Am I going to get a baby now?_

 _All it takes is a kiss and then…oh no…_

 _And Jaune…I…that kiss was warm…_

"Heyyy Sis."

Jumping up in surprise and destroying her train of thought "GAH Yang" Shrieked Ruby.

"So Sis, how was the match against VB?"

Drip, drip, drip

Looking at her sister, tears had formed, her eyes were beginning to turn red under her normal silver eyes.

If there was one thing Yang Xiao Long couldn't stand, was her little sister crying. So finding out who made her cry and tearing him apart slowly sounded like the best choice of action now.

"Okay Sis, listen to me" Commanded Yang, and Ruby looked at her like an injured puppy. "Who made you made you cry?"

"Jaune…" Whimpered Ruby and Yang processed this with rage and curiosity "and me…" Continued on Ruby. Now Yang's face just showed confusion.

"Rubes…You're not making a lot of sense." Declared Yang.

"I kissed Jaune and now I'm going to get a baby!" Exclaimed Ruby.

 _Dear god, this is what happens when your parents don't give you 'the talk'._

Yang sighed "Rubes, calm down" And the panicking sister did just that and stared at her sister awaiting her advice.

"Firstly, YOU ARE NOT going to get a baby because that's not how babies work. Second, you finally kissed Jaune, congratulations!"

"I'm not going to…have…a baby." Spoke out Ruby, taking this information in for a few seconds, she gave a sigh of relief, but then her face turned to confusion "Wait why would you congratulate me on…kissing…Jaune." Whimpered on Ruby.

Yang looked at her younger sister with disappointment, how could the two be so...oblivious?

…

Oh right, socially awkward

"You really have no idea do you?" Asked Yang, checking on her theory.

"Nope." Answered Ruby

"Okay then how do you explain you dreaming about him in your sleep?" Questioned Yang.

* * *

 _"_ _Jaune…Jaune…come on stop tickling me…"_

 _"_ _Come on stop it."_

 _"_ _You're silly."_

 _Yang looked across her bunk, half-dazed, just who could be talking at this time of night?_

 _Her little sister tossing and turning, but smiling, giggling the name 'Jaune' over and over again._

 _Smiling, sure she was going to lose some precious sleep, but she keep make up for it in professor Port's class._

 _Gathering Blackmail on her sister was more fun._

* * *

"I don't talk in my sleep." Protested Ruby, blushing a dark shade of red on her cheeks

"I'm not done." Continued on her sister.

* * *

 _Flowers could be used for a number of reasons._

 _Sometimes to make a room much livelier, some could be edible, or they could be used to represent love._

 _This one was probably the last out of the three, but then again Yang couldn't be sure._

 _Apparently there was a flower sale in Vale, so a blond someone decided to buy roses for everyone._

 _And now her sister was about to receive her first flower from a boy._

 _Jaune held out a red rose stretching his arm as far as he could, and Ruby being the shy little girl she was, blushed a shade of red, her face full of joy as she held onto her hood in excitement._

* * *

"I remember that differently." Grunted Ruby

"Oh sure…" Replied Yang, before continuing on her tales

* * *

 _Scary movie week, was not for the faint of heart, of all things the two teams had decided to watch, they settled on Until Dawn._

 _The new horror/ thriller starring actor Ryan 'I'm still in the air' Haywood, Gavin Free, Lindsey Tuggey, Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Patillo._

 _Six young campers lost in a cabin in the woods, as a Beowulf hunts them down._

 _These types of movies already had Yang bored at the first five minutes, it was basically the same thing over and over again, the first four die, then the boy and girl kill the monster and make-out, as simple as that._

 _But to others these were eye opening._

 _Her younger sister was currently held onto her 'crush'._

 _Both of them scared out of their minds, but her sister's legs were on top of his in a warm embrace, both keeping each other brave._

 _Both were focused on the thriller, but it was indisputable that the two were going to be dreaming about each other instead of the events of the film._

* * *

"Sis." Called out Yang, looking at her level, straight to her silver eyes. "Do you like Jaune?"

"I…I…Don't know?" Answered Ruby in more confusion than ever.

"Well…If you're sure just go ahead and let him know." Advised Yang Cryptically.

Leaving her sister in the hall, with doubt, but then a small smile came, like a light bursting out of the dark.

* * *

Fireworks went off in the distance.

Blue

Red

Violet

Orange/ Gold/ Yellow

The night festivities had begun.

Down below was where the stalls were, celebrating the cultures of the world through their exquisite cuisines, cultural games and dancers.

So far it had been an eventful year. White Fang, Grimm breach, and quite a surprising turn of results for the tournament.

On top of a small hill, Jaune sat there feeling funny.

His mind kept on going back to before his first round, the kiss he and Ruby shared, it still lingered on his lips, it felt right and he didn't know why.

He kept on thinking about her, in his dreams she was there, she was always on his mind, never gone.

They shared one kiss, just before he went out to face his first round in the tournament.

And now, she was there constantly, he had always thought about her before, the warmth of her smiles, her maniacal laughter, her awkwardness around people. But now those thoughts increased by ten-fold.

He just sighed, what was he going to do?

"Hey Jaune." The unmistakable squeaky sound of Ruby entered his mind.

Was he hallucinating her talking to him now.

Looking around he saw the girl in her elegant beauty wearing her black combat skirt, red hood, same as ever, but still he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she took her seat next to him on the hill.

"Um…Hi." Greeted Jaune.

She sat down gracefully and lady-like, the two remained silent, enjoying the spectacular display of colors from afar.

Despite the awkwardness being in the air, both knew that someone had to break the ice.

"Jaune" "Ruby" The two called each other at the same time and the two burst out laughing.

"You first." Suggested Jaune, still giving a small chuckle.

"Nah…You first." Rebutted Ruby.

"Well…There's no easy way to say this Ruby, but…I can't stop thinking about you, this might be a little silly of me…But I think I…"

He looked at Ruby, grinning like she just won the lottery. "What?" Asking her if he had said something silly.

"Just go ahead and say that you like me." Said Ruby bluntly.

"Wah? How did you…"

"Because I…like you too." Confessed Ruby, with all the love she could muster.

"You…" Stuttered out Jaune.

The two stared at each other, the two knew that their little secrets for each other were just released, no more walls in between them, they could move on with their lives with each other.

"So…Does this mean that we are…together…together?" Asked Ruby, looking at his blue eyes with curiosity.

"I guess it does." Replied Jaune, smiling back

Smooching over to her new partner, Ruby rested her head on his shoulder, the two were now together.

A rocket launched in the night sky, a red and yellow flower burst open, signaling a ship had finally set sail.

* * *

 **Ah Lancaster, an amazing ship, not enough fanart of it out there so please be sure to go check out MonochromeLesbians from deviantart, it will definitely go a long way for her.**

 **And please do Review and drop a Fav.**


End file.
